Of Luck, Fortune, Pain, and Death
by starglow71
Summary: AU. Wincest! Sam/Dean. Dean touched the wrong Idol and now he's got the worst luck. So they go to an old friend of Bobby's to help fix it.


Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof.

**One Shot Fan Fic!**

**Warning: Wincest! Sam/Dean. Some language, graphic imagery. Sexual Content. Schmoop. Romance. Angst. **

**If you don't like Wincest, don't read! I get graphic with most of my Wincest and I don't want to offend you. So also don't read if that bothers you.**

**Plot: **Dean has touched a cursed object and they are forced to deal with the bad luck it brings. They also learn something about why the Winchesters have such bad luck. Is it bad luck or is it something so much worse than they could ever imagine?

Can anyone help change it or will it cost them everything they love someday?

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dean, what the hell is that!" Sam growled as Dean twirled the horseshoe in his hand.

"A horse shoe." Dean said grinning, "I was thinking you lost one for the huge hoofs of yours."

"One more remark like that and I will boycott the sex. I meant it. My feet are not huge!" Sam argued, not offended but teasing, they had a weekend off for some romantic time together and he was in a good mood about that.

"You could use them for skis, tall tree man." Dean teased and Sam dimpled then teased back until Dean almost fell into an open manhole with no cover, then tripped on the curb and nearly broke his neck if Sam hadn't caught him, and then narrowly missed getting squashed by a damn piano! They ran to the car and got in, worried. So they called Bobby and he answered, drunk, of course.

"Hello!" Bobby said and chuckled, knowing just who it was. "It's my weekend off! What do you two idjits want? Isn't this _your _vacation?"

"Yeah, we might have a problem. Dean suddenly got some really bad luck and I am flashing back to the Rabbit's foot thing. Can you check it out real fast? I might just be paranoid." Sam said and swatted Dean's hand as he reached to stroke the dash. "No touching the _car_! If this _is _bad luck, you'll blow our Baby's engine!"

Dean looked worried now and put his hands in his lap, not wanting to hurt his car or Sam. Waiting to see what Bobby said.

"Where'd he find the damn thing?" Bobby asked and listened.

"Some old underground temple we cleared some demons out of, weird ones, too." Sam said, "He's been carrying it since. It's just a horsehoe but gold, with some weird writing on it. Nice find, _genius!_" He swatted Dean's head softly then touched his face, "It will be okay, Bobby's looking."

"Can you take a picture of it with your phone, front and back? Send them to me." Bobby said and they did as asked. Sam swatted Dean's hands when they tried to leave his lap.

"I was just wanting to touch _you,_ Sam." Dean said hurt but Sam reassured him.

"I don't want broke either, hands in lap. No, Dean, stop _that_…bastard!" Sam hissed as he watched Dean open his pants and pull himself out, then begin to stroke himself, teasing Sam. "You're going to break your dick if you do that."

"No, I won't." Dean said, "My dick is lucky. It brings me the best things…" He eyed Sam's body and now Sam groaned, and snapped the pictures, sending them right away.

Sam then drove them deep into an alley and moved to his side. "No touching the car or me. I will do the work. No breaking us!"

"Wouldn't dream of it." Dean purred and then pointed to his ass. "Your pants are still up."

"Fine, but no touching any part of me. I like being complete and whole." Sam gave in, and removed his pants. He was sans underwear, Dean had torn his last pair to shreds last night, _kinky_ bastard! He lubed up and moved onto him, then used Dean's shoulders for support while he rode his dick until they both got lost in it and moaned. For an hour he rode him and their pleasure spun them, and he had to keep smacking Dean's hands away, and eventually head to pin them over his head in the air to keep him from touching anything. This also seemed to excite Dean for some reason, Sam noticed, and felt Dean grow hard again after cumming together and now they fucked for two more hours, kissing and keeping his arms pinned until they came over and over and were finally spent. Then Sam moved off him and cleaned them off with a warning, "Keep the hands up!" And Dean gave him a grin and Sam kissed him briefly, "Sexy brothers!" Sam purred and finished the cleaning. Then pulled his pants back on while Dean fixed his own.

Then worried where they could go.

"Motel room?" Dean asked and Sam flashed back to being trapped with a smoking then on fire air conditioner and curtains falling on him, and Gordon's pal trying to kill him!

"No Motel!" Sam cried out and explained.

"Dude, you are paranoid. This is not the same thing as the rabbit's foot." Dean said and saw Sam's look.

"It is the _same_ thing. You take that bad luck and, add in how bad ours is, and it is just _bad_ enough to _kil_l us both! So let's just wait to see what Bobby says, okay?" Sam said softly then sighed, "Come here."

"No, might break you, remember?" Dean sulked, hating this crap. He wanted to touch Sam _but_ …even he agreed it was a bad idea.

"Don't care if you break me. You can fix me later. Come let me hold you." Sam said and Dean reluctantly slid over, to be held close to Sam, Dean's hands touching his side and leg. "Just _not_ the car, we can't afford for her to break down right now."

"Definitely _not_ the car. Not touching the car." Dean agreed, "I can handle not touching the car. But not touching you, Sammy? I hated that part."

"Touch me. My luck is your luck, so it should balance out." Sam agreed. He couldn't handle Dean not touching him either. At least this way Dean's other lady would have to wait for her attention, he jealously thought then laughed at himself. Dean asked what he was laughing about and he told him.

"Don't be jealous. Hands down, I'll always love you more." Dean said and Sam shook his head.

"That isn't denying you are in love with your _car_." Sam said.

"Nope, never would deny loving my lady." Dean teased.

"Uh huh, and I have _no_ reason to be jealous…" Sam teased back and Dean laughed.

"You love her, too." Dean said with a grin. He knew he'd won this one.

"Yeah, just not as much as _you._ I'll always love you more. Whereas I have accepted the fact the someday you will end up leaving me for our car." Sam teased and was rewarded with a kiss.

"Never. We're a threesome; keeping you _both!_" Dean laughed at Sam's bemused look and Sam chuckled.

"I can live with that." Sam said and they cuddled for a minute then the phone rang. "Yeah, got anything?"

"Yeah, and it's not as bad as the Rabbit's foot. Not as good _but_ not as bad." Bobby said and they waited for the rest.

"Well, what is It?" Sam asked.

"It's a cursed horseshoe, obviously. A goddess and her brother were having a prank war of god proportions; she created it to torment him and then he hid it in his temple so she couldn't use it against him again. She was the goddess of Luck and he was the god of Fortune. Wasn't meant to kill but, with your luck mixed in, it probably will." Bobby groaned. "You idjits get in the _worst_ messes!"

"Okay, how long does it last? There is a time limit, right?" Dean asked and Bobby chuckled.

"Two days from when you touched first touched it. No breaking the car or your brother, Dean. You need them both!" Bobby said and Dean sighed. Now Bobby was being paranoid, too! Surely one touch wouldn't kill anything…he went to stroke the seat and Sam smacked his hand again. Dean returned the hand to Sam's groin now. Opening his pants.

"On the other hand, the damn thing _does_ enhance the sex drive…" Sam commented and stifled a moan. "Dean, can I get off the phone first?" And Sam sighed as Dean shook his head. "So, motels are out, and we don't fit in the car. So, got an idea for a place we can go? Want us to go there to you?" Sam knew probably not.

"Hell, no! I don't need your bad luck either. You'd break me _and_ my _house!_" Bobby growled then had a thought, "Know someone, had great luck. Fantastic luck really, maybe…Yeah, she'll have a lucky place for you to hide. Write this down." Sam got the paper ready, while blocking the phone speaker as a deep cry came from him as Dean sucked him harder and one hand pushed him deeper onto him.

"Fuck…you suck so good…gonna…harder!" Dean did as ordered and Sam felt it hit him, making his head shoot back as he came hard into his brother's throat and moaned softly. Then Sam took down the address and let Bobby go. After hanging up, he drove off and found a remote spot, grabbed a blanket and Dean, smacked his hand as he went to shut his own door and then to touch the seat. "No touching the car!"

"Jealous thing!" Dean teased and eyed the car needily. He needed to touch her but knew why Sam wouldn't let him. Bad luck could break her and they had very little cash right now, and couldn't afford to be stranded in BFE in the middle of nowhere.

"Pants off, you tease!" Sam said as he help undress him, then himself, then began sucking Dean until he fell to his knees moaning and lay back as Sam positioned him. "Want inside that tight ass of yours!" He pressed to his hole and Dean relaxed immediately, then Sam thrust in. Dean nearly screamed in pleasure and Sam spent an hour going slow then fast, moving harder and deeper until they were roughly moving and cumming with screams muffled by their kisses, their orgasms pouring through them and immobilizing both of them until they were down to mini-orgasms, and they lay cuddling as the tremors faded from their bodies.

"Nympho." Dean teased, hand caressing his brother's body. "Such _fine_ packaging…Meg was _right!_"

"You, too." Sam teased back then added, "You started this bout of sex, don't forget that. I was being good there."

"You're always good, Sammy. Best I ever had." Dean said and Sam blushed.

"_Only _one you've ever had." Sam said.

"There were others for both of us, forgetful brother of mine." Dean said and laughed.

"I choose to believe they don't matter, therefore they _never_ happened. So that makes _me_ the _only_ one you've _ever_ had." Sam said, denial deeply ingrained where his love for Dean was concerned and they _both_ knew it.

"Yeah, you were the only one then. When you put it _that_ way. I was _your_ only _one_ then, _too_." Dean said and decided to follow Sam's thinking. It was much more _logical_. Denial ingrained in them both by now.

"Damn straight." Sam looked around and sighed, "Think we could camp here? I'm exhausted and that address is at least a day away from here." He eyed the copse of trees they were in, fully hidden; the car, too.

"Sounds nice." Dean agreed and yawned. They pulled their pants on and got the tent out, and more blankets. Then some food from the cooler. After a nice meal, they headed to the tent and slept, cuddling.

Then next morning they headed to Montana and hoped this person could help.

Xxxxxxxxx

The woman opened the door smirking. "You're late. Bobby said you'd be here yesterday." She said but they had feeling she knew why they were late and was not really upset they were late at all. She looked like she had expected them to be even…strange. "Got a lucky room. Come this way, it should keep the bad luck contained." She caught their looks, suspicious and narrowed eyes and all.

"How do you know this stuff?" Dean asked and his radar pinged. The Hunter one. Sam's did, too.

"Don't ask questions you won't like the answers to." The woman said with a secret smile and motioned to a glowing room that appeared where they now stood. "This will do."

"No. _What _are you first?" Dean insisted and she shrugged.

"I am the goddess of Luck, took human form centuries again when I wished to leave the Heavens. It was my horseshoe you grabbed, foolish mortal." She grinned at their shocked look and held out a hand; Dean handed it to her.

"Why would you create that _thing?_ It could have _kille_d me!" Dean said and she laughed.

"No, I specified it gave bad luck but was _not_ allowed to let the person die from it. You would have been hurt but never killed." She said soothingly.

Oh, that's _better!_ Hurt but not killed. The Winchester translation? _If it can hurt you, it can kill you._ So, yeah, it could have killed him; specification or not.

"You haven't seen our luck, lady." Dean said and she agreed; it was _pretty_ bad! She touched their foreheads to get a sense of if she could help. And saw she couldn't. It wasn't bad luck they had. It was something _infinitely_ worse.

"Well?" Sam asked worried at her horrified look.

"It's not bad luck. I can fix Luck. You have a _curse_." She rushed to explain now. "It's in the blood line, your _blood_! You are destined to have this curse that will plague you with suffering and ultimately kills you for it. Although, I am sensing that this curse will be ending with you two…something you do later breaks it. It takes three great sacrifices made for love to break it, the most selfless kinds. I can't tell beyond that." She felt them again and dug deeper. "It is almost broken now. Interesting. Two sacrifices already made…"

"What sacrifices?" Dean asked worried.

"First was your Father, dying to save your life though it condemned him to Hell. Second was…" She traced finger along his chest, where he had been ripped through by Hellhounds that had taken him to Hell. "Yours. You sold your soul to save Sam's life and condemned yourself to Hell in the process as well." She smiled, "That is two. One more is required." She eyed them with worry, knowing who must make this sacrifice and mourned for Dean's loss. He needed Sam too much for this not to tear him apart when it happened. It would be Sam next, she could feel it. Plus, the curse specified one death per person. John, then Dean, and now…

She didn't finish it but knew the answer and thought the tall man in front of her didn't deserve this fate; though he was bound to it. It would kill Dean _again_ when it happened! He would _never _recover from it.

"Will it _kill_ us?" Sam asked and she looked at them sadly.

"Yes and no. One of you will die for the other but the one left behind will _always_ wish it had." She said and thought, touching them again. "I can give you better luck now though; since it wasn't really bad luck anyway. The best luck I have given anyone, _permanently!_" She smiled as they glowed then it faded. "There, that should balance out that curse of yours."

"Um, thanks." Sam said then brightened. "We're lovers. Bobby did tell you _that_, right?"

"Yes, as are I and my brother, We have many children." She said and smiled, "The bed is comfy and bad luck proof; so feel free to use it until the luck breaks. I will go move and bless your car for you."

"The Impala? You can _bless_ her?" Sam said surprised and Dean smiled widely.

"Yes, I can make her bad luck proof, too." She laughed at Dean's happy look then read his mind.

"And ghost and possession proof? Things keep taking her over and trying to kill me with her!" Dean hissed and she smiled.

"I can do the luck part. My brother will be by later. He can do that other part for you. That is more of a '_good Fortune'_ issue not a luck issue really." She waved them in and went to shut the door.

"Hey, why'd you create that thing to begin with? What did he do that was so _bad_?" Dean had to ask, Briefly recalling _their_ prank wars. Things got _nasty_ sometimes.

"He kept pulling my hair. So I taught him a lesson." She said and shut the door for them.

They stared at each other and let her words sink in.

"All that because he pulled her hair?" Dean said and chuckled, "Petty gods, who knew?"

"Yeah, I'm with you there." Sam said then lay down, pumping his hips. "Speaking of pulling _something_…pull my pants off and fuck me again, why don't you?"

"Fuck yeah!" Dean said happily, then did as asked then thrust in and sent them spiraling in pleasure once more, the spell on the bed making it more intense for them. A luck blessing on their love and sex filling them from it. The bed was the wedding bed of her and her brother. Blessed to give the ones who lay on it blessings in sex, desire, love, and in their relationships. Blessing the Union of anyone who consummated on it.

She'd figured they needed _that_, too.

That curse was _nasty!_ They'd need all the _blessings_ they could get to deal with that _thing!_

She had picked up on a death. A merciful one, but still a _horrible_ one. The guilty soul of the good man forced to do it. Love, the reason for it all. Love balancing out the curse itself, contained in it like a pearl in an oyster, hidden and locked there. And a Dark thing. Evil. _Evil_ in their _blood!_ The man had suffered for his action all his life. Paid penance but not enough; not nearly enough. So it was carried in their blood, lifetimes of bad deaths and suffering because of it.

But these two good men, brothers. They would end that curse but at a great cost that even they would have trouble bearing later.

A great cost, a great sacrifice from one of more of them, and the curse would end; it's price _fully_ paid.

With their pain, blood, and the greatest _loss_ they had ever known.

She pitied them and formed a plan. Smiling kindly, she touched the car now. "You'll help me. They love you enough… I give you life of your own. Will you help me save them?"

"Yes!" whispered through her mind, like power in an engine as it revved down the road, and they both smiled.

Then the goddess formulated her plan and the Impala helped. Together they would save those boys; one way or another!

Xxxxxxxxx

They made love for the rest of the day and night and, when they came out, the bad luck was gone and her brother finished giving them and their car good fortune in their lives, in _every _area of them.

Then they left.

Xxxxxxxx

(Months later)

Bobby was _dead_. Cas was in _pieces_. And Dean lay _bleeding _on the ground.

She approached them with her brother and motioned to Bobby and Cas.

"You heal them. Make the Angel one a man and Immortal. No more Angel. They are too frail for this life!" She said and he went to heal them.

She touched Dean and smiled, "You broke it. The curse is gone. You both gave all of yourself to save each other; it's all that was required."

"Sam, he's _gone!_" Dean sobbed from bloody eyes and face.

"No, he's not." She said then sighed, "Hold still. I am healing you and then making you Immortal; a god. Which would you like to be?"

"Love. I love him. So let it be _Love_." Dean said and cried, and felt himself changing as her lips touched him. He now stood and was whole.

"You are the god of Love now." She said and waved a hand, motioning to the car, "It's time, my dear. Time to save them."

Dean watched as his car took human form and glowed brightly. Robed in black with wings. Hair silver as her bumpers and twice as beautiful.

"Go get Sam, Impala. You have the power." She told her and the Car being dove in the hole as the goddess opened it.

Seconds later, the god and goddess stood by the hole clad in armor and with swords waiting.

"Go by Bobby, Dean. This is our job." She said and he went.

Cas and Bobby stood waiting and the boys looked at Cas in wonder. "You aren't…"

"No, not an Angel. I am a god, and so is he. And so are you. And so will Sam be one, too!" Cas said excitedly. "What are they doing?'

"Not sure, but they said it was their job." Dean said and watched as the Impala flew out with Sam in one hand and a glowing ball in the other. She lay him in front of them and pressed the light back into his chest, and Sam woke up screaming. Then fell into Dean's arms crying and trembling.

They turned to the sound of thunder and the sky clouded up. Lightning lit the sky and they trembled.

Michael and Lucifer shot out of the hole now, in Angel form. The Impala dove in again and came out with Adam, and his soul. Doing the same for him. Adam came awake screaming, too, and Cas held him to calm him. They now watched the fight before them.

The god and goddess glowed like the sun and Michael and Lucifer glowed as well. Both were in full power mode and fighting visciously.

Trees split and toppled, the ground shook and earthquakes split the ground around them.

"Heathen gods!" Lucifer growled and sent a beam out, which did nothing to them and they laughed.

"We are not the ones you destroyed before, corrupt one! We have existed before Time began, before your ass was even formed! You cannot kill us _that _easily.." She said and impaled him with her sword and twisted it, "Taste my power now." She touched him and he evaporated with an angry shout and was no more.

Her brother had impaled Michael as he tried it as well, with a growl of rage from both, they watched as Michael evaporated as well. Then they cleaned and sheathed their swords. She leaned to kiss both Sam and Adam then they glowed and became gods as well.

"Choose your godhood, little ones. Our new gods." She said kindly and they considered it.

"Knowledge and Wisdom." Bobby said and it was so. He now knew Everything, literally!

"Lust…" Sam said and smiled, "He's Love, so I want us to compliment each other." He smiled as she laughed.

"Knew it." She said and gave her brother a look and he shrugged.

"Protection. " Cas said, "I want to be able to protect others."

"And you will." Her brother said then smiled. "Adam?"

"Prosperity, like your brother does." Adam smiled, "It's kind of cool."

"Definitely is." Her brother said and they laughed.

Then they stood to go. The Impala joining the new gods.

"You, my dear, do you wish to be over something?" She asked the being.

"Just them, just to keep watching over them." The Impala smiled and looking lovingly at them, "They are mine."

"Yes, they are. You are the Protector and Caretaker of them. Bear this mantle well, beautiful one. Such a pure spirit you have! You are a goddess, too, but can still be a car if you want at times." She smiled at them all, "We are returning to our home in Montana. Visit any time you like."

"You aren't going back up?" Sam asked and they shook their heads.

"The others left and we were the last. When we left, the Heaven's fell. They are no more. This is our home now. Earth. We like it here." They vanished right then.

"Such nice gods." Dean said and hugged Sam hard, "Thought I lost you forever!"

"I thought so, too." Sam said and cried as well. "If she hadn't planned to help us this way…"

"I know, I hate to think of what would have happened to us, too." Dean agreed then they all stood. "Well, where to now?"

"I'm starved. Michael _never _fed me! I could go for food." Adam said and Dean agreed, hugging him, too, Sam joining him.

"So glad to have you back!" They said and laughed, Adam hugging them back. "We're going to be brothers now."

"Yes, we are." Adam said and then they watched the Impala go back to being a car. They all got in and headed to the nearest diner now.

All so happy to be alive and safe. Sam with them and having Adam back.

And as gods, too.

But best of all, their curse broken forever now.

They pitied the man it had sprung from, his horrible act he did for love and mercy and the price he paid for it, the price their whole bloodline paid for all their lives. They knew as gods they could know what he'd done that was so horrible but…they wouldn't.

His soul was at peace. No, not at peace...they felt a happy piece in themselves and smiled. His soul, Her soul. A lifetime their past souls had lived. They were that man and woman! Dean's soul was his soul, the one that had started it. Sam's soul was hers, the woman he'd done it for. So many lifetimes of pain and Death, of torment and loss! All for one senseless act that had doomed them all, now broken. Blessed finally. They were happy now. Those two souls that were _so_ cursed so long ago, that man and woman they used to be.

And so were the gods they had become as the men they were reborn as. Happily living together and never to be parted by Angels or demons ever again!

They all, including Cas, had their happy Ending after all.

xxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
